


this bitter web.

by aionimica



Series: Space Girlfriends [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, Romance, fem!Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aionimica/pseuds/aionimica
Summary: “Nar Shadda was not my fault,” Kylo Ren said sharply.“Fine,” Rey said. She crossed her arms and stiffened as the other girl walked closer. “But there are plenty of reasons why meeting you here doesn’t exactly make me scream with delight.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> a tumblr prompt! <3 enjoy!

The rolling voice thrummed in between them. “And what do you think that I’m going to do?”

“I don’t know, but I’d really like to not find out,” Rey quipped. Her eyes adjusted to the dim light in the cargo bay of the _Advertant_ , an old First Order cruiser scuttled and left behind. No one should have been here, no one should have been able to find her and Rey of course couldn’t resist taking a closer look at some of the electrics.

She should have been alone, but the twinge in the Force alerted her to the fact that she was definitely not alone. It didn’t give her any specifics so she kept up her search. It didn’t take long though.

There was the tiny thread that pulled from one end of her to the other end of her. Kylo Ren stood opposite her, taking long easy strides her way. Rey backed up easily, counting the paces until she reached the back wall. She had a couple more feet– _BANG_. Guess not.

“Kriffing hell…”

Kylo’s mouth twisted into a bitter smile. “You wound me.”

“I’m being realistic.” Rey held up a hand and counted off fingers in an attempt to keep her at bay. “Nal Hutta, Poriphya, Starkiller base, let’s not forget that, there was the one time on Coruscant, and Jedha. Shall I keep going?”

She glowered. Rey acquiesced. “Nar Shadda–”

“Nar Shadda was no my fault,” Kylo Ren said sharply.

“Fine,” Rey said. She crossed her arms and stiffened as the other girl walked closer. “But there are plenty of reasons why meeting you here doesn’t exactly make me scream with delight.”

Rey watched as the edges of her mouth rose and she felt heat cloud her own cheeks. _Kriff_ , that was not the right thing to say.

Kylo paused, her hands smoothing down the length of her outer robe, strong arms bound in wraps, a capable figure belted in black. “You’re forgetting though,” she said softly, gently, in a tone of voice that Rey wanted so desperately to remember and to forget.

Fine. She’ll take the bait. It wouldn’t be the worst thing she did. “Enlighten me then. What am I forgetting?”

“Dantooine.” Rey’s arms loosened and fell to her side, her jaw going slack. Kylo continued, her hands flexing as she took another step closer. “The Sandral plains… The crystal caves…”

Rey didn’t move. She could feel phantoms of those arms around her, holding her, tracing her, lips soft and sweet, searching and kissing and– The blush rose furiously, fueled by a voracious heat she couldn’t control. Pained longing overtook as she glanced from the other girl’s amber eyes, to her lips, to her saber hung at her hips.

“That was a long time ago,” she said, softly and strained.

It’s very possible that was a smirk that crept across Kylo’s face. “You keep telling yourself that.”

Rey shook her head. “What do you want? You’re obviously not here to kill me.”

She looked up through her mane of black hair, eyes just widened in surprise. “I’m never here to kill you,” she said softly.

“Then what do you want?” Rey asked, doing her best to keep the impatience from her voice. It wasn’t rising panic, no. It was… Not fear, not dread.. It was everything she wanted and shouldn’t have dangled in front of her nose.

“Oh Rey,” she said.

Rey swallowed. She should have felt cold, she should have felt anything besides the heat. Space was cold, this ship was dead, but there was a furnace between them and every act only fanned the flames.

“Come with me,” Kylo said. She almost pleaded, her words rolling off her tongue as she reached up tentatively. When she touched her face, it was everything in Rey’s power to not lean into the palm of her gloves, to lean in and reach out for more. She wasn’t sure she even succeeded. Amber eyes bisected by scars and bearing such heavy weights sought and reached out. Rey knew what it was like to fall, to reach for an anchor - anything solid. Why had they found each other, when the spinning thread between them only meant they were falling together.  

Her kiss was gentle, her lips soft, lingering and searching. They were just there in the belly of a scuttled ship, caught in a tide of war that neither could escape. Threads of the Force spun around and between the two, and with each pull of her lips, Rey felt the stitches binding them closer together.

When she broke away, it was with a heavy weight and a long, slow breath. She looked up at Kylo, the Master of the Knights of Ren, who chased her across stars and whispered in her dreams.

“You know I can’t,” she said her voice breaking.

The hand that held her face clenched into a fist and Rey looked away. Restraint cascaded on the Knight’s features. Force, it made her look better. She tried again, one last time. “Come with me, Rey.”

“No. I can’t. I’m sorry… Just let me leave.” Her hand went to her lightsaber as she backed away. “Don’t make me use this,” she said.

Kylo only watched her, her face falling in the shadows, the long scar pulling against her face. When her broadsaber jumped to life, it was with pain across her face, her mouth parted in desperation. Around her the force crackled, the saber thrummed with power coursing through the vents.  

She gave her one last chance. “Come with me…” Kylo whispered.

A blue saber jumped to life. It was an easier response than whatever Rey could possibly say. She didn’t trust her lips anymore.


End file.
